


Stage Vampyr

by ThisExcellentObsession



Category: Vampyr (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: F/F, vampyr au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisExcellentObsession/pseuds/ThisExcellentObsession
Summary: Claudine woke up in a hell in which her yearning thirst for blood has caused her to stain her hands.As if the last role she took on was a drastic warning.Dracula, the bloodsucker himself.Now, she is searching for answers to what happened to her by looking for the one who turned her.
Relationships: Saijou Claudine/Tendou Maya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Stage Vampyr

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched 2 walkthroughs of Vampyr the video game by Oxhorn then remembered Claudine had a Dracula version...

My throat hurts. It burns.

?For what

Water. I need. I need. I need it.

?Is that what you really want

Huh? huhhuhhuhhu-

Here's a fresh jug for you just walking straight towards you

What are you talki-

It stopped. That voice.

I see something.

Red. So red. So delicious.

Has to taste good. Just walking straight towards me.

So easy.

I...need...it...

My body, without my input, jumps the red and my teeth bites into it.

The thirst...is going away. I feel less thirsty.

My mouth tastes...coppery. Did I bite my tongue or something?

No, it can't be that. There's too much blood to be from me.

Wait. Blood...blood...blood?

Did I drink blood?

What happened to me?

Where am I?

Whose blood did I drink?

When my eyes dragged down to my victim, I saw a familiar face, an acquaintance, someone I barely knew, but her clouded, blank eyes told me only one thing: She's dead.

I can feel the bile rising through my throat as I stare at the punctures on the side of her neck.

What have I done? I've never killed anyone before. What am I supposed to do if this makes headlines?

I was walking back home when someone... I don't know, but all I know is that it turned me into some sort of vampire.

"There's a lot of vampires around this graveyard nowadays" A man whispered to a similarly dressed colleague. Both wore bandanas covering their faces and wore newsboy caps. They also wore long trenchcoats and possessed torches and guns.

I just murdered someone and they're carrying guns. What if they were looking for me specifically? There's no way they could've known I murdered someone in cold blood.

Unless I've been unconscious for longer than I thought I was.

Either ways, it appears as if they are hunting for vampires with them carrying guns and speaking of vampires as if they are real. They are either delusional hunting innocent bloodsuckers like me or are some sort of vampire hunter.

Both of those options don't bode well for me. Maybe I could attempt to act my way out of this situation.

As I dust off my long dress, I noticed that it possesses a dreadfully big bloodstain from my...victim.

Hiding would be the second best option but if they discover me, I will be forced to fight.

The only sort of fighting I've ever learned was for my career as an actress but it is the kind that requires a particular pointy object. Which is not in my inventory currently.

So, sneaking by them back to my abode may serve me the best.

As I crept past the duo, I noticed more figures illuminated by torchlight and carrying guns. It may be best to hold off the greetings for later then.

My repertoire as an actress has served me far and while, however, sneaking was not a skill taught to me for any of my roles.

To my utter shock, a loose stone in the cobblestone road was enough to set off the hunters in the rabbit's path.

"Did you hear that?" One of them must be awfully deaf if he needs to shout that.

"Something moved near us. It could be one of those leeches." Then, the two of them started creeping towards my location. It seems as there is no Lady Luck smiling upon me on this dreary night

**Author's Note:**

> I almost decided to kill Futaba but then decided what's the point of following the game's major plot points.
> 
> edited chapter on 5/28/20


End file.
